


Myth

by Lothlorienx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M, Finished, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sea Arrow, SeaArrow, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaldur discovers Artemis likes ancient Greek mythology. SeaArrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth

"So it isn't a coincidence," Kaldur said, thumbing through the pages of a book he bad pulled from the nearby nightstand drawer.

"What?" Artemis asked. She looked back at him to see him glancing through the book of old greek myths she had.

The bookmark Artemis had stowed away in the pages now lay flat on his chest as his eyes slowly moved back and forth as he read. "Your name, and your talent with arrows," he said slowly. "I always assumed that perhaps it was a coincidence."

"Oh," was all that Artemis said.

"But it is not. It is almost exactly the same. The Greek goddess Artemis of the hunt, posing with her bow and arrows in the sky, and you with your arrows." Kaldur flipped the page again, meeting yet another illustration of the Greek Artemis, hidden away in the corner of the page admist all the words about her divinity.

"Yeah…my mom liked that book a lot too…that story, I mean," Artemis stammered.

With a sigh, she set her pencil down on top of the pages of her notebook, and got up from the desk. She went to the bedside, where Kaldur currently laid, and sat down next to him. She peered down at the pages along with him, her eyes drinking in the familiar sight of Greek Artemis, her arrows aimed at the sky and her dress blowing back in the wind.

In the picture, her knees were exposed, cypress leaves adorned her hair, and a deer stood by her side.

She remembered how she loved that picture, how she used to stare at it every night. She idolized her just the same way Jade had idolized the cheshire cat from Wonderland. How she had wanted to become her.

"Is that why you are named Artemis?" Kaldur asked innocently. His eyes moved away from the words and onto his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah…I think so, at least."

It would be kinda silly for her not to, Artemis thought. I mean, I wouldn't have this name is she didn't like the story.

Carefully, Artemis took the book from his hands, and flipped back to the first page of the story. Kaldur sat up to get a better look as Artemis turned back the papers.

"I actually have that picture framed," Artemis said, tapping the book. "Back at my house, somewhere on my bookshelf. Didn't think to take that with me."

She stopped talking.

Artemis didn't want to share too much; didn't like sharing too much. With her family and her personal history, she knew that talking about her past wasn't the best thing to do.

"How young were you when you began shooting arrows?" Kaldur asked her, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I dunno…" Artemis said reluctantly. She looked down at the expectant look on his face, and figured that she should at least try to answer. There was no harm in that, right? "Five…six..seven maybe? I don't really remember."

Kaldur nodded and put his hand on hers.

"That is young to begin training of any kind," he said gently.

Artemis said nothing at first. He was right; her dad had made her start practicing to become a killer at such an early age. It was a wonder she wasn't completely fucked up in the head.

Though, to his credit, when Artemis had asked for a bow and arrows, he had begun with toy ones at first. So, she thought, he wasn't a complete maniac. Baby toys and weapons were things that she remembered from very early childhood: rubber swords and water guns and bats with heavy padding on them (to make them as soft and painless as possible).

But Artemis hadn't been prepared when he finally started giving her and her sister real weapons.

"Yeah, well…" was all she could say to that, when the train of her thoughts finally halted.

Kaldur wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, and pulled her into a kiss. She let him kiss her for a moment, before she gently returned it and then pulled away once more.

"Come, lay down," he said, patting the space next to him on the bed. "I can see you are troubled."

Artemis did as he suggested. Crawling over him, she laid down on the sheets and pillows next to him. It did help somewhat, for it was relaxing. Artemis closed her eyes, drifting off a little bit.

"I used to read stories like that every night," Artemis said to him.

The book now rested on the night stand. Kaldur leaned back down again, flat on his back with his head staring up at the ceiling.

"It was nice, to go someplace other than where I was at the time."

"Please," Kaldur said. At his touch, Artemis opened her eyes and looked at him once more. "You do not have to talk about such memories."

"That's why I love it so much in the cave," Artemis told him. "So that I don't have to think about them anymore. There's no bad memories of these rooms, or anywhere in this place."

"It must be such a relief," Kaldur said to her, rolling over onto his side.

"Yeah, it is," Artemis agreed. "This place is so much better. Plus, the company's pretty good too." She turned her head and gave him a wide smile.

"But even so, when you had come to live at the cave to escape your past, you thought to keep the ancient, Greek Artemis with you?" Kaldur asked, pointing a thumb back at the book that sat on the ledge.

"She was one of the few things that I actually…" Artemis trailed off. She wanted to say the word loved, but she didn't know if that was the truth. "I needed her a lot in the past, and I still feel like I need her, every once in a while."

"I can understand that."

A small smile graced Artemis' face. "Thanks."


End file.
